


The Constellation Below Your Oceans

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in love with Dean's 'constellation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constellation Below Your Oceans

The sound of light snoring echoed through Cas’ ears. Cas turned over in the crowded, dorm room bed. Cas never liked sleeping in his own bed. It was too empty, too cold, too lonely for his taste. Dean always has let him sleep with him. Cas stared at the man’s perfectly figured face. Dean’s bottom lip hung open slightly and his cheek was smushed onto the pillow. He listened to Dean’s rhythmic breathing as it were a lullaby. Suddenly Dean’s eyes flickered open. The bright, green, oceans were bleary with sleep. He groaned. “Did I wake you? Go back to bed Dean.” Castiel slurred softly. Dean blinked his eyes shut and shook his head, curling into himself. Suddenly, Cas noticed how Dean’s freckles glowed in the pale moonlight shining from the window. Cas wondered how he had never admired them. The freckles were adorable. The were sprayed on his cheeks and they danced across his nose. He even had a couple light ones of his forehead. Cas literally melted at the sight of the perfect constellation of freckles on Dean’s face. He was so tempted to touch each one, count each one. He brushed his forefinger across the bridge of Dean’s nose and down to the slope of his right cheekbone. He smiled admiringly and warily traced his finger down the tip of Dean’s nose. Dean twitched and blinked his eyes open. Cas jumped and felt his face flood with heat from embarrassment. “Dean! I’m sorry. Your freckles, they were so cute.” Cas squeaked. A smile spread across Dean’s beautifully constructed face. “You like ‘em?” Dean grinned sleepily. Cas nodded vigorously like an excited child. “You can keep looking at them ya know. I think it feels good.” Dean mumbled, slowly shutting his eyelids. “They are a constellation below your beautiful oceans.” Cas muttered shyly, afraid of Dean’s response. Dean smiled that beautiful smile and made a sound of happiness. That night, Cas fell in love with the stars just as much as the oceans.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was cute...


End file.
